My Little Pony A new World
by thatweirdude
Summary: A kid named Kenny Schmidt Gets Sucked into Equestria. What happens to him
1. Chapter 1

Okay, please don't be rude, as this is my first fanfic. I am a diehard brony, and always want to be heard.  
okay let's begin

11 year old Kenny Schmidt wakes up for his first day of school. he gets the orientation done and struggles in pe like everyone else  
but after school, he sees his full length mirror. Of course, he has seen Equestria girls and wishes to walk through the whispers "I might as well try."  
he puts his hand on the mirror, but unlike every other day he tries this, it ripples.  
Kenny jumps back and slowly tries again. he takes a deep breath and walks through the mirror.  
and is shocked by what he sees. he is in front of Celestia's throne room. Celestia is sitting in the throne, besides princess Luna.  
Kenny is terrified and yels " Please don't kill me your highness " "Don't worry, we opened a portal here because your wishes were so strong."  
Kenny, still slightly terrified but also puzzled says "where will I live?" "Don't worry, I am going to send you to live with Twighlight Sparkle"  
"Oh my gosh,I am going to LIVE with THE Twilight Sparkle." Celestia also says that Twilight knows about humans because she has become  
a human too. Kenny thinks for a moment and says "Um your Highness, how did you get me to stay a human?" 'I have magic, don't question it."  
Then the sheer joy kicks in. Then there is a ...wave... of positive energy, going through the princesses and Kenny. The princesses flinch, and then are  
calmed by the energy. The princesses both turn to me and say "I think you have magic too."

Then, Kenny Questions himself. "Why did I feel no exaustion?"

After arriving in ponyville, a familiar pink blur shows up. "OhmygoshyoumustbenewbecauseIhaven'tseenyoubefore, and-  
I grab her lips and say "Breath." and send a caming aura through stops bouncing temporarily and says "hi my name Is Pinkie Pie and  
I throw the bestest of best parties. But wait what's your name new guy?" Pinkie says. "hi my name is Kenny Schmidt and I can do one spell and I am really good  
with computers." Pinkie then replies with "Try this silly billy." pointing to a random windows 8 computer.

...20 minutes later...

"There. all finished!"


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, time For chapter 2 everypony

Pinkie's jaw was touching the ground. I had somehow managed to connect to the real world with the computer and was showing Pinky Pie her adventures in Equestria. I then saw the time indicator and said "gotta run!" he was 20 minutes late for meeting twilight and had to leave like NOW. I ran and as I ran the thought of her and the disappointment Twilight might be feeling. there was that ripple of energy, and I was suddenly at twilight's house/library. "Whoa I just teleported!" The door flew open and twilight stared out. "Hi ,My name is Kenny Schmidt. I presume Celestia told you about me?" "Yes but what was that energy?" Twilight asked. "Oh, that was my teleportation spell." I replied. " What!" "A human can do magic?!" "I guess I Can in this world. but I need some training." I said. "but there is one other thing too." What" Twilight asked. "I need a shower."

When in the shower I noticed that there were 2 marks on my hands, like tattoos. one was of emotions like tears, sunshine, and a grey cloud. the other was cycling through the elements, like I was harmony itself. I got out of the shower and realized I needed to get new clothes soon. When I exited the shower, Spike turned the corner and yelled "TWILIGHT!" Twilight teleported and shot an energy beam at me. I panicked and suddenly created an energy shield. Twilight's magic bounced off and created a hole in the ceiling. Twilight suddenly realized who I was again. Twilighbt suddenly looked very embarrassed and quickly told Spike that I was a friend. "Now let's go meet the rest of the Mane 6."


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay,it's been a really long time ago when I posted .Btw I will as a riddle and you will answer it.A person is born in 1925 and dies in 1943 at age is this possible?**

Twilight and I walk into ponyville together. I tell her that I have already met Pinky and want to meet the others. I then feel a strong wave of anger wash over me. While wondering what that was, I feel a sudden burst of pain and slip into unconsciousness.

**Rainbow's Pov**

I am patrolling weather when I see twilight walking with some... first thought is that it is dangerous, so I made a full on hit with a sonic rainboom. When we took him to the doctor in ponyville,she said that the human was dead. I go into the office to look at him one last time, but something is off, so twilight comes in. I tell twilight what seems of and she realizes that the tattoos on his handsare glowing. Twighlight and I take a step back, and Everything exploded.


End file.
